Playing with big brother toys
by Renart
Summary: Someone tells John Winchester that archangel can cave his boys. And he says "yes". Only, you know, wrong archangel.


Usual stuff : not mine, blah-blah-blah...

Was written for comment-fic, prompt: Supernatural, John/Gabriel, wee!chesters, Gabriel decides they'll write their own destiny.

No particular warnings, but there is Gabriel being Gabriel. Also sorry, but wee!chesters only mentioned.

**Playing with big brother toys**

They meet in a dream. And ten years ago John would have said that it's a line from cheeky trash novel that Mary denies that she likes to read from time to time. But Mary is long dead and life taught him since then: meeting in a dream is not a cheese line.

John is seating on the bank of a river and his boys are just behind thick bushes, he can hear Sam's laugh.

- Noisy brats, eh?

- Yes.

And because it's a dream there is nothing strange about glowing anthropomorphic figure that decided to seat beside him.

- Candy?

- No.

They don't talk about much else and in the end his guest convinces him to try couple of M&M's. He still feels chocolate on his tongue, when he wakes up in a motel room and that's when John knows that this wasn't an ordinary dream. By next night he carved protective amulet and there is blessed herbs under his pillow and dream catcher above his bed.

Doesn't do the trick at all. Glowing figure greets him with lazy wave of biggest candyfloos John had ever seen.

- Hello, John.

- Who the hell are you?

- Ah, smart boys. Weeeellll… let's pretend that your life is a script that big sharks from Hollywood picked up for they future blockbuster. There are going to be mind-blowing special effects, pretty actors and a bunch of sequels. But the thing is at the end – everyone die. You, your precious little boys and a billion or two statists.

- Are you threatening me?

- Who, me? Pleeee-ase, I'm just a guy who cares. Let's say independent director. And I'm willing to pick up your script, but ending… really I'm a sap for happy endings. Everyone lives, you know? Hero kisses the girl, credits roll. So I really, really want to work with you, John, but the script has to go.

By the end of the speech his visitor practically lies on the hood of the Impala and John has pretty hard time convincing himself that it's not just some pretty weird dream after too much alcohol and too little rest.

- You are serious.

- As a camel, and I got to say those guys? Don't have a drop of humor. Boring.

- Yeah and all I got to do will be what exactly? Sell my soul maybe?

- And I need that shiny thing what for exactly? No, I mean it's pretty. But I'll pass. What I need, John, is your cooperation. Because see, there is this cool guy with phenomenal super powers, we are talking cosmic level here. You might have heard about him. Gabriel. Yes? No?

- Gabriel who?

- Oh, come on. The one with chicken wings!

- The Archangel Gabriel. You are telling me that angels, that God is…

- Yep. All real! And before you ask, no bigfoot out there. Yeah, I know, it's a downer.

- Back to Gabriel. He can help me? He can find the bastard who killed Mary? He can…

- Yes, yes, yes. Check all the boxes on your "Quest of John Winchester" list. But see, archangels, they can't walk Earth just like that. They true form – it's like nuclear reactor going nuclear. Lashing it on your little planet – bad idea. But there is a way. See, they need a partnership with special humans that can withhold all that God-given Glory. And that's where you come in. Because it just so happens you are one of those.

- I don't quite follow.

- You say yes to archangel Gabriel, he descends upon you and solves all your problems.

- …

- Well?

- He will save my boys, he will avenge Mary?

- And he will save the world as bonus.

- I… I mean how… But that's…

- It's simple John. Say yes and you will walk the Earth with Archangel of Justice for a while, righting wrong and saving kittens or you say no and you wake up from this dream and return to your life. Think about it.

Before the dream dissolves, John has time to ask:

- But who are you?

- I'm just a messenger.

John doesn't give answer that time or the time after that. But the knowledge that one simple yes is all that it will take, that he will have archangel as his ally – it's mind-blowing.

It's another night and another dream and his visitor is again there. This time slurping on bright-blue drink in a saloon that came straight from westerns. And he wears a hat. John isn't quite sure how he pulls it off, being glow-y figure, but somehow it works.

- My favorite hunter. Buy you a drink?

John nods and for a minute or two he keeps himself busy with imaginary beer. His glass is half empty and he is ready to give his answer.

- Yes.

- Say again?

- About Gabriel. My answer is yes.

The messenger turns to him and John can swear he sees countless eyes peering at him from behind the all-consuming light that is messenger's body.

- Good choice, - he says leaning forward. – Good choice, Johnny-boy.

And then there are lips on his lips and fire is pouring inside him and before the dream crushes completely, John hears messenger whisper:

- By the way, I always liked to play with my big brothers toys…

A/N: just a general note for anyone who is interested. I'm looking for a beta for my SPN comment ficlets including this one. Currently I wrote about dozen and a half, word count from 200 to 1400. Overall maybe 7 or 8 k.


End file.
